onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Supernatural Abilities
Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Life Return one of the Rokushiki techinques? 12th Supernova 21:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It isn't really clear. Rokushiki is based on six techniques, as stated by Lucci: *Kami-e *Geppou *Rankyaku *Shigan *Soru *Tekkai With a seventh technique that is unlocked if you have absolute mastery over the basic 6: *Rokuougan These are official Rokushiki abilities. However, Lucci was able to perform something that appears to be a mix between Kami-e and Life Return to permanently achieve the benefits of both techniques, called Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin (生命帰還　紙絵武身 Life Return: Paper Drawing Fighting Form) So, it is unclear if Life Return is part of Kami-e (which alters the body as well), an independent technique or a combination of both. --Jinbe 22:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete Honestly, scrap this page. Its supernatural to us, but not to them and we don't need anymore of these kind of pages. One-Winged Hawk 22:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I thought exactly the same. But since the superhuman "whatever" pages exist too and being the killjoy is never fun... Still, I believe pages like this cause to much trouble for what they are worth. It would not kill me if it stays, but it is just weird)Jinbe 22:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I want it gone; its another of Joekido's pointless pages he creates from time to time that are annoying and renders the rest of us having to remove/delete/deal with it. His been making these kind of pages since day 1 of being with this wikia and I had hoped against all hope he'd given up these habbits. I thought there was a basis for the orginal two Super articles, but over time I've had my doubts and we've never really considered if their worth keeping. In the mean time, we've had several others come we've had to deal with and we haven't decided on the fate of those two really. ::Honestly, I'm fed up, this habbit of Joekido's was annoying when he was just copying articles over from Arlong Parks (then) wiki, I had thought he'd stopped doing it. I'm back to edit the wikia and within a brief period of time I see yet another one of these. Honestly, can we sort out if Super speed and strength should remain, then vow to never make one of these "super" articles. ::And Joekido; stop it! Seriously, we're both veterans and I'm having a go at you since I figured we're on par with each other at least. The reason why I turned down being in the run up for admin/bearucrat is because it would have taken both heaven and earth to stop me banning you for these kind of almost spam-like articles. There you go; everyone finally got my reason for turning down adminship and beaucrat status. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 22:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I personally think that the Superhuman and Superspeed articles should not be deleted. This article has no point however. We already have articles for those abilities. Also wow at that horrible Doflamingo speculation. SeaTerror 23:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages